random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunkest/Episodes/Season 1: Jasminette
"Jasminette" is the fourteenth episode of the first season of The Bunkest. Synopsis Jasmine is desperate to find a girlfriend, when suddenly, by sheer coincidence, the girl version of herself, "Jasminette" shows up. Transcript (Pan in on the Bunkest, and then on Jasmine, who is lying on her bed stomach first. Jasmine briefly groans, when Pixel walks in.) Pixel: What's the matter, Jasmine? Jasmine: (groans again) Pixel: Did you forget English again? Jasmine: (sighs, then gets up) No, I'm just desperate. Pixel: For what? Jasmine: A girlfriend. I've been a desperate lesbian for about two or three years now, but nothing has really come out of it. Pixel: Don't worry, dude, I'm sure someone will come to you someday! Jasmine: (shakes her head) Nah, every lesbian is like this. You could put twenty-seven single lesbians in one room, all begging for a girlfriend, and none of them would see the opportunity at hand. I just wish someday, a cute girl would come up to me and tell me I look cute. Pixel: Crap, I understand that, as a lesbian myself. (ACF peaks their head through the door) ACF: Have you tried looking into the mirror lately? Jasmine: I tried, but my reflection walked away blushing because she was too worried to confront me. ACF: I am so sorry. Jasmine: I wish that somehow, someday, I would find someone exactly as cute as me, that way we don't need to worry about dating someone out of our league, and we can get together, and everything will be okay. I just don't know where to begin. ACF: Maybe you could go outside? Jasmine: I suppose it's worth a shot... (Wipe to outside the Bunkest. Jasmine is sitting at a bench, waiting for a cute girl to stop next to her, and willingly start a relationship.) Jasmine: So how is this supposed to work again? ACF: Well, just walk around and try talking to people. Maybe you could eventually find someone. Jasmine: But I'm too nervous to try that! Is there anything else? Pixel: Well, maybe someone could see you? Jasmine: Please, it's not like some cute girl will suddenly take a seat right next to me and kickstart a romantic relationship. (Jasminette walks up to the bench, and sits down. Jasminette looks almost exactly like Jasmine, but more "femme," with pink, fluffier hair, more notable eyelashes, visible lipstick, and a light pink jacket and pants, as opposed to Jasmine's denim clothing. She briefly eyes Jasmine, before looking back down at her phone. Jasmine attempts to speak, but struggles.) Jasmine: H (Jasmine shivers. Pixel and ACF are encouraging her, but she struggles for a moment. She gulps, and tries to speak again.) Jasmine: H... h-hi. (Jasmine tries to look away, hiding the blush in her face. Jasminette turns to her and responds.) Jasminette: Oh, hello. Jasmine: (Turns back to Jasminette, slightly shivering.) W-what would your name be? Jasminette: Jasminette. Jasmine: I'm Jasmine. Jasminette: That's a kind of cute name. Jasmine: I think you're cute too. (Jasminette chuckles, and briefly strokes Jasmine's hair. Jasmine blushes profusely, when suddenly her bus arrives.) Jasminette: Oops, gotta go. (Before she gets on to the bus, she gets out a piece of paper and a pen, and writes down a number. She hands it to Jasmine, and walks onto the bus, which drives away. Jasmine, alone in the bench with Pixel and Ace behind her, is blushing intensely with a slightly dazed expression on her face. The scene transitions to Jasmine in the Bunkest, talking to Moch.) Jasmine: I think a girl might have a crush on me. Moch: What makes you say that? Jasmine: Well, she complimented my name. And she giggled when I said she looked cute. And she felt my hair. Then she gave me her phone number. But I'm not sure, she could be joking, maybe she just really wants a new friend. What do you think? Moch: (Briefly stares at Jasmine in disbelief, wondering how Jasmine is still slightly denying this obvious crush.) Yeah, this girl totally has the hots for you. Jasmine: Well, what do I do about it? She has to be leagues above me. Moch: You say that about every girl. Jasmine: Only because it's true! Moch: Well you said she gave you her number, maybe you should try calling it? Jasmine: *sighs* I suppose I should. (takes deep breath, gets out phone, and types in number. half the screen fills with an employee on the pizza joint) Jasmine: Who's there? Harry Henry: Harry Henry, of Harry Henry's Pizza Joint. How may I be of your assistance? (Jasmine's expression quickly turns to one of disappointment. She slams down the phone.) Jasmine: Unbelievable. She pranked me by giving me the number of a pizza joint! Time to sulk in sorrow again. (Falls back on bed, and starts groaning again.) (Back at the pizza joint, Harry Henry loses reception.) Harry Henry: Hello? (phone emits "lost connection" tone) Aww, lost connection. Jasminette, I think we had another prank call. Jasminette: Oh my, how disappointing. (ACF's stomach rumbles.) ACF: Hey, is there anything to eat? Jasmine: Not that I can think of, unless anyone wants to finish all that New Bran we have. Moon Snail: No thanks. ACF: Well, could you order something? Jasmine: Well, I did get this number to a pizza joint. I guess it's good for something. Tornadospeed: Well, don't just stand there! Call it! Jasmine: Oh, alright. (Jasmine punches in the number.) Hello? Is this Harry Henry's? Yeah, could I get some pizzas? One pepperoni, and one cheese? Wait, do you have pretzel pizza? No? Alright, then, just one pepperoni and one cheese. Delivery? No? Alright, I'll be there to pick it up. (Jasmine walks up to the door and puts on her coat.) Jasmine: Alright, guys, I'm gonna go pick up the pizzas. (Cue Jasmine running out of the Bunkest to Harry Henry's) (Cut to Jasminette leaving Harry Henry's) Harry Henry: (offscreen) A'ight your shift is up! Jasminette: Well, I'll be leavin- (Jasmine and Jasminette bump into each other) Jasmine: Oh my! It's- Jasminette: You! Jasmine: Why'd you give me the number to a pizza place? Jasminette: I wanted to make sure you couild contact me while I'm at work. Here's my cell numer. (Hands that to Jasmine.) Jasmine: Th-thanks. (Jasmine and Jasminette stare at each other for a moment.) Well, I'm on my way to pick up some pizzas. Jasminette: One pepperoni and one cheese? I got you covered. (Pulls both pizzas out of nowhere.) Jasmine: Where did you get th- Jasminette: (Gives both pizzas to Jasmine.) Don't worry, they're both on the house. Until we meet again, darling! (Jasminette waves, and gets back on a bus, which drives away.) (Cut to Jasmine and re-entering The Bunkest) Jasmine: Hhhhhhhhhhhhh! Pixel: What's going on? Jasmine: I am gay! And desperate! Moch: Wow, mood. Pixel: And who is it this time? Jasmine: Jasminette again. This time she gave me two free pizzas, her actual phone number, and called me "darling." Do you think she has a crush on me? Pixel: Well, she doesn't not have a crush on you! Jasmine: I don't understand! How am I supposed to talk to girls? ACF: Why the heck are you asking us? Jasmine: (grabbing ACF by the shirt) Please! (close up of her face, with sad eyes) I'm desperate. ACF: Alright, alright, we can think of... something. Jasmine: Thank you... (transition to in front of Harry Henry's) ACF: Okay, so all you gotta do is tell Jasminette you think she's cute. You got that? Jasmine: I think? ACF: Alright, let's see what you got! (Jasminette exits the store and walks by Jasmine.) Jasminette: Hello, Jasmine! (Jasmine stands still, and spends a few seconds sweating.) ACF: (whispering) Now's your chance, Jasmine! (Jasmine continues to sweat nervously. Eventually she falls over and screams. Jasminette walks away.) (transition again to in front of Harry Henry's, a little later) ACF: Okay, just as a refresher, we've prepared cue cards for you. (Bob is across the street holding a cue card that says "Hello, you look lovely today." He gives a thumbs up.) ACF: All you gotta do is read it. Jasmine: I'll see what I can do. ACF: Excellent! (Jasminette walks back to the store, preparing for another shift, when she greets Jasmine again.) Jasminette: And how would you be? Jasmine: Fine. ACF: (quietly) Jasmine! The cue cards! Jasmine: Oh, right! Jasminette! There's a person across the street holding cue cards! (Jasminette turns around to see Bob. Bob gives an anxious thumbs up.) Jasminette: Well, what do you know? There is! Thanks for the kind message! Bob: No problem! (Jasminette walks inside.) Jasmine: Well how did I do that time? (ACF slaps their face in response.) Jasmine: Is that a yes or a no? (Transition to Harry Henry's a little later a little later.) ACF: Here, Jasmine, drink some of this. (Hands Jasmine a bottle labelled "CONFIDENCE.") Jasmine: What's this? ACF: Confidence. If you drink it, maybe you will be confident enough to talk to Jasminette. Jasmine: Oh, alright! (Drinks Confidence) Hey, confidence tastes an awful lot like apple cider! ACF: Yeah, that's what they all say. Jasminette's shift should be up in three... two... (Jasminette is walking out the door) Harry Henry: 'Ey, you take care now, don't forget it! Jasminette: You too! (Jasminette walks by Jasmine, who is still nervous.) Jasminette: And how would you be, my dear? Jasmine: (pauses for a moment) The weather isn't really that terrible today. ACF: Oh, for crying out loud. Jasminette, Jasmine has a crush on you. Jasminette: Oh, I know. I was just preparing for our date tonight. Jasmine: We have a date tonight? Jasminette: Did we not? I mean, we've been flirting all this time, I suppose that counts for something. How does 8 o'clock sound? Jasmine: I mean, I guess... Jasminette: Then it's a date! (kisses Jasmine on the cheek) You have a most wonderful night now! Jasmine: Bye. (Cut back to the Bunkest) Jasmine: I don't think I understand romance as much as I'd like to. I mean, I'm not mad, I have a date tonight, but I only know two things about dating! Moon Snail: What's one thing? Jasmine: I think there's some sort of love involved. Moch: The other? Jasmine: The fork goes on the left side of the plate. Moch: Really? I didn't know that. Jasmine: Yeah, I think that rule got updated for the 2018 version of Dating Etiquette. But that doesn't change the fact that tonight's date will be a disaster... (Jasminette arrives at The Bunkest) Next Episode Preview (The cast are seen running away from their fears.) Pixel: Don't worry, we are fine. We will face our fears in "Fear Factor 4.0". (Pixel runs away from vomit.) Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by CompliensCreator00 Category:The Bunkest Category:The Bunkest Episodes Category:The Bunkest Season 1 Category:Love Category:Some other 7th thing.